


Thunder Rolls

by astudyinfic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poe and Finn during the end scene of TLS, Thunderstorms, cannot overstate the amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Rey's been gone for hours.  Finn's getting worried.  Poe takes it upon himself to distract him.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [janto321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321) for the prompt "Stormpilot, blue, desert, thunderstorm" and for cheerleading me along. 
> 
> I've been having a rough weekend so hopefully, this cheers other people up as much as it did me.

It had been hours since they'd last seen Rey, trudging off into the desert in search of something she wouldn't explain to any of them. With the two suns starting to set, Finn paced through the halls of the Falcon, worry set on his brow. 

"Something's happened. We should go after her," he said the moment he saw Poe. "She shouldn't be out there by herself."

Poe laughed, knowing this was coming from the moment Rey disappeared from view. Finn acted like an overprotective big brother but deep down, they both knew it wasn't necessary. "Out of all of us, I think it is safe to say she's the one qualified to be out there, not us. And if she has to come to rescue us, we'll never hear the end of it. She'll be back."

Finn still looked troubled, his eyes darting to the door and Poe knew he needed to distract him before Finn ran off and did something heroic and foolish. 

Poe was an expert at heroic and foolish.

"Come on," he said, nodding his head down the hall. He didn't give an explanation or wait for Finn to follow, knowing the mysterious command would get him where Poe wanted him far easier than any amount of explanation. Climbing the ladder, Poe pushed open the hatch and climbed up onto the top of the Millennium Falcon, Finn not far behind.

They scrambled across the top of the craft until they found a place they could sit. The view was spectacular, at least as much as a desert could be. While Finn was the one to complain about it the most, Poe despised these dry planets as well. Give him Yavin 4 or Ajan Kloss any day. But the suns setting across the sandy expanse of Tatooine was something special. 

In the distance, dark clouds were forming on the horizon, a storm beginning to gain momentum in the dry climate of the planet. "I didn't think they got storms here," Finn said, eyes trained on the weather. "Too dry or something."

"Probably won't get any rain but might see some thunder and lightning."

Finn tensed next to him and Poe reached out to take his hand, already knowing what he was thinking. "She's fine. She grew up on Jakku, remember? If she can survive there as a young child, she can survive a little storm on Tatooine as a fully trained Jedi." Poe hoped he was right but he had confidence in Rey's abilities. She had survived things no one else could. Some dust and some lightning were nothing.

When Finn didn't relax, Poe wrapped a hand behind his neck and pulled him closer, lying back on the metal of the ship. Finn closed the distance between them, half lying on top of Poe while they kissed. The heat of the day still radiated off the hull but with the suns below the horizon, it was dissipating quickly. Soon, the extra body heat would be welcome. 

The first crash of thunder had them jumping apart like teenagers caught making out by a parent. They both laughed and settled back, lying down to watch the storm. If Rey didn't get back soon, they could be stuck here for the night. The lightning would make the Falcon's sensors go haywire. While Tatooine wasn't Poe's first choice for a romantic getaway, he couldn't argue with the view or the company. 

Lightning cut across the sky, a brilliant flash of white in the indigo atmosphere. Poe's heart raced with every boom, every flash. The exhilaration matched the feeling of when he flew his X-Wing or when Finn kissed him. He turned his head to find Finn staring at him instead of up at the storm that was virtually on top of them. Poe kissed him again, deciding almost immediately that this was more exhilarating than anything. He got to have this and would be able to have it for the rest of their lives. 

Electricity popped around them and Poe thought it was only partially due to the storm. He knew they had an electricity all their own, something that would never fail to delight him. 

Something hit the side of the ship _hard,_ the bang reverberating through their chests as they both jumped up, hands going to the weapons they no longer carried. Another sound reached Poe's ears and it took a moment for him to realize it was laughter. Namely Rey's laughter. Her hand was splayed on the hull of the ship, probably where she hit it to get their attention. "I thought you two hated the desert. If you want to stay we can..." She trailed off, knowing exactly what their answer would be.

"We do. Let's go," Finn agreed instantly, starting to follow her into the ship. Poe grabbed his hand and pulled him close, stealing one more kiss as the largest bolt of lightning yet cracked the sky in half above their heads. 

He smiled. "'Next time, we pick the destination. What do you say to somewhere with a beach?"

"You have a deal." Finn dropped down into the ship and Poe took one last look at the deep blue above him. With a smile, he joined the rest of them in the ship, ready to head back to base and the rest of their lives. 

"Get a move on Dameron!" Rey called and her laughter along with Finn's echoed down the hall. 

The rest of their lives. 

He couldn't wait.


End file.
